


Girl of Flame

by QuinntheDruid



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinntheDruid/pseuds/QuinntheDruid
Summary: Story centered around a young general of the Rotenritter. And how she met a certain child.This is non-canon, by the way. Centering around one of my OC’s, Idda.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

‘There was peace in the small village in Belhella where I was born’  
So the young woman, around a fire, told the other recruits. They were all in the same division of the army, they were new, but most importantly, were scared of the battles to come.

She was the leader of the group of merely 6. She was barely even 19. As she began her story, a soldier piped up, ‘W-What happened?!’ She said rather fearfully. This was Ide, Idda’s friend. She couldn’t tell. Ide idolized Idda, and for that reason Idda was confused.

‘Ide, why are you frightened? I haven’t even TOLD my story yet, and your shaking like a leaf!’

‘W-Well….it’s gonna be a scary story, r-right?’ Ide muttered, terrified. Idda just sighed.

‘How the hell did you get into the army, hmm? I’m sure it wasn’t for your...tactics?’  
‘W-Well, my parents are poor, you see? So they thought being a soldier would be good money! A-And I have actual tactics, Idda!’  
‘Oh? Name one.’  
‘U-Uh...tactical retreat...I can use my magic to make a fire….’ Ide defended herself, shakily.  
Idda just laughed. ‘Hah! Making a fire is useful, Ide! After all, if we didn’t have warmth we’d all die!’

A male soldier piped up. ‘Hear hear!’ He was giggling to himself. He had had a bit too much to drink. ‘For the...E-Empiiiireee..’ He slurred his words. ‘Yesss...and fooor the Emperooor…’ This male drunkard was named Harold. He was often seen draining all the alcohol the camp had, then sleeping it off. Or flirting. Especially with Idda.

Damnit, he drank all the wine again!? That was supposed to be for the WHOLE group. Idda sighed, and told herself to talk to Harold later. Sternly.

Idda decided to tell her story later, she didn’t want to scare Ide.

The hell is Emperor Arvis even thinking?! Making me lead such a small division?

She then went to her own tent and fell asleep.


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idda has a nightmare, a messenger has dire need to share. Harold is his annoying self.

She had dreams. Horrible nightmares. She was a little girl again, looking horrified, as her village burned. And all those she knew were slaughtered.  
She then woke up in cold sweat, it was dawn. 

She wordlessly got dressed and donned her armor, which resembled a dress. She brushed her hair, she had to look presentable, as she was a commander. As she looked in the mirror she noticed dark circles under her eyes. She silently hoped the nightmares would end. 

Then she got interrupted in her thoughts, by Harold. He was ‘waiting for the sleeping beauty to wake’ as Idda heard him say when she got outside.

‘Don’t you get lonely sleeping by yourself?’ Harold asked, a flirtatious lilt in his voice.

Idda sighs, ‘Not today, Harold. Please! And anyway why did you drink all that wine last night? It was supposed to be for the whole division!’

‘Well, there wasn’t exactly a label saying it WAS for everyone.’

Idda looks a bit angered with Harold. ‘Who says labeling the wine jars will make you not drink them? There’s a very true rumor about you being a drunkard!’

Harold smirked. ‘And? Not a bad rumor, hmm? Besides, there’s some fine Thracian wine I’d like to drink, one day!’

Idda face-palmed, then simply walks away, but not before half-shouting, ‘Don’t do that again! Unless you want to be cast out from this division!’

Harold half-laughed, ‘It’s not like you can get rid of me, ya know! I am a capable fighter! Besides, we’d suffer greatly if I left!’

Grr...that drunkard…! How can he be so self-absorbed…? But still be stupid…!, Idda mumbled curses under her breath.

But then suddenly, a messenger arrived, bearing dire news.


	3. Child of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young boy is under Idda’s care. He seems to have seen some grave things.

‘You may speak.’  
‘Thank you, General.’

The messenger cleared his throat.  
‘E-Empress Deirdre is dead. That’s all Emperor Arvis said to me.’

Ide popped up. ‘D-Dead…?! But how…?!’ 

Other gasps were heard from the platoon members.

The messenger continued. ‘The emperor hasn’t disclosed any details….’ He then looked around. ‘I will speak to General Idda, alone.’

Even Harold didn’t have his usual quips. This news was simply too shocking. And the rest of the platoon departed.

Then the messenger said to Idda. ‘Emperor Arvis entrusted a task to you. It was “protect my youngest son. He shall be kept safe, right under our noses.” 

Huh…? But it’s well known that Emperor Arvis and Empress Deirdre only had two children, Julius and Julia…

Idda’s thoughts were interrupted, when the messenger ushered a lavender haired boy, no more than 5.

The boy kept staring at the ground, his eyes hollow. 

The messenger put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. ‘...Poor boy...I don’t know what happened but...it seemed to be very traumatic...he’s been like this all day…’ 

The boy kept staring, blanky, at nothing. His eyes haunted.

‘...This is Prince Haal of Grannvale, youngest son of Emperor Arvis and Empress Deirdre…’ The messenger stated, almost in a whisper. ‘Nobody in the public except you know of his existence..’ 

At his name, Haal looked up, at both the kind messenger. And then at the strange, orange haired woman. 

‘...’ The boy continues to silently look at Idda. His mind sluggishly wandering, the messenger and Haal had traveled far, as such he was tired. But his mind still wandered...why were his memories so fuzzy…? 

Idda looks down at the child. ‘It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, little prince.’ She said this formally, it was a habit from speaking to so many nobles. Haal looks at her. 

‘..H-Hello…’ The boy said, quietly. ‘I-I’m Prince Haal….a-and you are…?’

Idda smiles. ‘I’m Idda, a minor noble of Velthomer! And...I guess I’m going to take you in...you’ll stay with me now.’

Haal looks at the messenger. ‘B-But...I….’

The messenger gave him a reassuring smile. ‘You’ll be safe here, my prince. It’s nothing like traveling in the early hours of the morning with me.’

Haal nods. ‘O-Ok….b-but...as the prince of Grannvale I-I order you to...visit me again, ok? Promise me….please…’

The messenger chuckles. ‘Of course, as ‘his majesty’ says.’ The messenger mock bowed, and left for Grannvale, his mission completed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold and Ide are suspicious about Empress Deirdre’s death. Haal hears a mysterious voice from the forest.

Idda slept easy, and Haal, sleeping beside her. The boy would sometimes wake up in a start, but then fall back asleep. For the next few days, he had horrible night terrors. His dreams were haunted by a terrifying man, and his older brother, Julius, nothing more than a vessel to Loptyr, the Dark God. He’d always cry out for his mother and older sister, afterwards. Then fall into a fitful sleep. 

That morning, Idda gently awoke Haal. “Prince Haal, I’ll be outside if you need me, ok?” Idda smiles, but then takes note of Haal’s tired look. “Go get some sleep, ok? Then...I’ll show you around camp!” Idda left Haal alone in her tent.

“Oh, good morning, Idda!!! I-I mean General!” Ide was chipper this morning.   
“Good morning! Hehe...just call me Idda, alright?”  
Ide nods. ‘Yes, of course!’

Haal then exited the tent, and wanders around camp, curious about everything. I wonder where Idda is...

“Listen...Idda I uh...owe you an apology...for uh...drinking all the wine….” Harold mustered out.  
“...Apology accepted.” Idda replied back, awfully quickly. 

Harold then went off to where Ide was, and quickly.  
Haal saw the young adult run past him, and mustered out a weak ‘Hello…’. 

Ide smiles when Harold got back to her, they were talking behind a tree, at the outskirts of camp.”Good! You reconciled with Idda! Now….word has spread around the camp that there’s a strange boy here….remember what that messenger talked about?”  
“Empress Deirdre’s death…?”  
“Mhm. Don’t you think it’s a little...suspicious?”  
“Well it’s not everyday you hear that the Empress is dead.”  
“Exactly…!”  
“I uh...kind of follow.”   
“So...I think...that the Empress’s death is suspicious so...therefore she might’ve been sick….or…!’  
“Or?”  
“Murdered! After all, that’s pretty common with nobles! ...There’s been reports of that, anyway.”  
“Aha...Jugdral’s thrown in war again...and now nobles are getting murdered…?” Harold laughs nervously, worried for himself, as he WAS a minor noble. “This..isn’t good, is it?”  
“Obviously not!” Ide sternly looked at Harold. “Then..we should train harder to protect Idda! And that strange boy!’  
“Awfully determined, eh, Ide? I like that in a woman, you know…’ Harold teased Ide with that last remark. 

The ‘strange boy’ was wandering the outskirts of camp, child-like wonder, however subdued, showed in his lavender eyes. The camp bordered a vast forest, a perfect place to ambush unsuspecting travelers, but a unknown, and scary, adventure for a child. Haal looked into the forest...then he heard a mysterious, feminine voice calling his name from within the vast array of trees...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haal goes into a forest and meets a strange girl, who he develops a strange friendship with.

Haal looks at the array of trees, ‘Why would anyone be calling me…?’ The boy wondered this for a few minutes. “This forest looks only a bit scary….” He then took a deep breath, and went into the vast sea of trees. “H-Hello….? Is anyone here….? Helloooo?”, Haal called out for the mysterious voice to answer him. But no answer came. And so he went deeper and deeper..until he saw a strange girl, a little older then him. “W-Were you calling me?”, Haal asked.

“Uh-huh.”, the strange girl replied. She was as tall as Haal, with long, blonde hair, and purple eyes. She seemed almost ethereal.

‘She doesn’t look like she wants to hurt me….’, Haal mused. “Why were you calling me?”  
“Hehe..it’s not obvious, is it? I came from a far away land to help you!”  
“Help...me? You came from a land across the sea…?”  
“Yup! And I eventually started to live in this forest. And I came to help you because I sensed something was wrong. I guess you already know about it? There’s this big scary dragon, right?”  
Haal nods. “Yes.”  
“Ah, I got it right!!! So...I’ll help you defeat that scary dragon! I AM a divine dragon after all!” She smugly smiles.

Haal stepped back. “D-Divine..dragon…!” He was shocked. He had never seen one before, in fact, there were stories of dragons helping man, but those were ancient tales. 

The girl giggles, “Don’t be frightened! What do you think I’ll do? Eat you? Hahaha!”

“N-No it’s not that...it’s just that I don’t think anyone has seen a dragon before….I’ve only heard of them in stories.”

The girl looked at the boy, almost peering into his soul by how hard she was staring. “Mm...you seem to be innocent enough...very well, I’ll tell you my name! It’s Aildra!”

Haal mustered out, “H-Hello. A-Aildra.”

Aildra smiles, and walks up to Haal. “I’m sorry if I scared you...you're the first human I’ve met in many years…”

“Oh...how long have you been here…? In this forest, I mean?” Haal decided to ask Aildra that.

“About 20 years...but I’ve stayed out of sight, mostly.”  
“That long…”  
“We manaketes seemingly live an eternity to you humans, so 20 years isn’t that long to us.” She looks distant for a bit, as if remembering something. “....You should leave. Here, I’ll lead you out of here!” Aildra took Haal’s hand, and they walked out of the forest.

Idda, who was getting worried with it getting so late and Haal not returning, was looking around camp, Ide by her side looking as well. “Hey, Idda! There’s a forest near the camp, right? Shouldn’t we look there too? He could have wondered in there!” Ide suggested. 

The older, orange haired woman nods, and starts her search in the forest, but she saw two child figures emerge. “Haal?! Is that you?! Why were you in that forest…?!” Idda walks closer, and hugs Haal, not paying attention to the little girl, who then smiles and leaves. 

“I-I...someone called me to the forest.” Haal said to Idda, after they were alone in her tent.  
“Someone...called you…?” Idda thought this was odd.  
“Mhm. I met a strange girl in the forest too. She says she’s from a continent across the sea.”

Idda sighs, and looks down at the ground, mad. ‘This child is more trouble than he’s worth.’ “Worst case scenario that would’ve been a trap and you could’ve been hurt! If the Emperor heard of this I’d probably lose my position too….! So don’t wander off like that. Ever. Again. Or at least come tell me before you go anywhere. Understand?”  
Haal nods.  
“Good. Now it’s getting pretty late. We should both go to sleep soon.” Idda remarks. It had been nightfall for hours.


End file.
